Blindness
by zharptitsa
Summary: A Sheir fic, but from Teyla's POV


Author's Note: I've never posted a story before, so don't laugh to hard and let me know if any format changes would be helpful, as well as any other constructive criticism (I also accept lavish praise :wink: ) Standard disclaimer applies

I can't decide if the people of this city are blind or just stupid. Either way they've managed to miss this beautiful thing happening right in front of their eyes.

Every day I encounter yet another rumor about Major Sheppard and myself. The details change…sometimes we're deeply, hopelessly in love and sometimes we're just having a torrid affair, at any given moment we might be desperately battling our attraction or he might be using me for sex. The rumors vary, but they are always about Major Sheppard and I.

I suppose I can understand these rumors. There has always been a certain amount of sexual tension between us, and I wouldn't be adverse to having a relationship with him. He's a wonderful man; funny, passionate, loyal to a fault. He has a tendency to react without thinking and an unfailing ability to get into trouble. But he always means well and with his smile and charm he's equally talented at getting out of trouble. If that were all there were to consider I'd jump him so fast your head would spin. But even if no one else sees it, there's more to it. There's her; Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

He loves her. I think he knows it now too. I think that's why he hasn't tried to start anything between us. I'm almost certain he hasn't told her though. I get the feeling that life has not always been kind to Major Sheppard, and though I would consider us good friends, I've never once heard him talk about family or friends on Earth and I think a lot of pain is behind his silence. Perhaps that's why he doesn't tell her, afraid to deal with the pain that could result. I've heard that Doctor Weir has someone waiting for her on Earth, perhaps it's respect for that connection might prevent his speaking. He may not have told her, but I have no doubt that he loves her.

That's what I don't understand, how people can so completely miss the depth of emotion between them. He would do anything for her, the Genii incident proved that, but I think it's the little things he does to care for her and look after her that shows how much he loves her. Whenever she looks tired or stressed, it's almost a given that John Sheppard will find a way to get her out to the balcony to relax or to cheer her up, I certainly don't know of anyone else who has gotten a birthday present from him; and I shudder to think how high Rodney's price was to hack into Dr. Weir's personnel file to get that date. I also know that particular jar was dearly bought; one of her best pieces made by our finest potter, she would not have parted with it lightly. And when they argue…well I've seen lightening strikes emit fewer sparks, any tension that might exist between the major and myself pales in comparison.

And people just don't see it. They don't see how she looks at him, how its him her eyes follow through the gate, him they frantically scan for injury as we come back. No matter what chaos may be occurring elsewhere in the city, she is always at the balcony to greet us, and I doubt it's Lt. Ford she's so frantic to see. I don't see how people can miss her feelings when her face turns whiter than a wraith when he comes back injured, or when she breaks speed records getting down the stairs and to him. When the wraith bug was attached to his neck and his heart had stopped she couldn't even stand. And before that…when we were still in the jumper her voiced trembled faintly as she adamantly opposed hearing his final words. And once he was safe she was the one who remembered and asked him about it, and somehow I don't think "take care of each other" was really what he meant to say, not with the way he was looking at her. I don't think Dr. Weir believed it either and she hung back, as we left, perhaps to ask him about it.

I think the saddest thing about this, is that they don't see it either. I think both of them know that they love the other, but I don't think either realizes that the other is in love with them. I used to think they knew and that something was keeping them apart, perhaps their position in the city, I'm still not sure I understand this idea of 'fraternization' but what I do understand seems silly to me, especially when they are so far from home. I do understand why people might see it as a 'conflict of interest' and fear that it could affect the way decisions are made. But surely anyone who has ever met Dr. Weir and Major Sheppard must realize that's it's absurd to think a relationship would compromise either of them. Perhaps it's the man waiting for Dr. Weir on Earth, but again it seems silly to me to let a man not even in the same galaxy, whom you will probably never see again stand in the way of finding happiness. But I've realized none of these things are keeping them apart, it's simply that neither of them sees that the other loves them.

It saddens me that a love as beautiful as theirs is being missed, overshadowed by gossip. I feel as if I'm guilty of some heinous crime, whenever I see Elizabeth now, because I know she's heard what people are saying and I think that it's breaking her heart. Whenever she sees John and I together, if you look at her eyes closely enough you can see the beginnings of tears swimming in the agony of her gaze. Even when it's just her and I talking hints of her pain shine through. I've tried to explain to her that there is nothing between John and I, but she's become an expert at avoiding me recently, and when I do see her every thing is kept very professional and the minute I come near the subject of John she has something that needs her immediate attention. I can only hope that Major Sheppard hears the rumors and finds away to let Elizabeth know that their not true. Because I'm afraid that the blindness that seems to be affecting them and the rest of Atlantis will cost them their love.


End file.
